Le Coeur d'un Russe
by xNokiko
Summary: Anastasia est encore enfant, et Ivan tente de conserver son innocence.


**Titre: **Et si une petite fille faisait fondre le coeur d'un Russe ?**  
>Rating: <strong>K. (Vous voyez quelque chose de choquant vous ?)**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ivan est la création d'Himaruya Hidekaz et Anastasia est un personnage historique.**  
>Mot de l'Auteur<strong>: Un OS tout frais que j'ai pondu suite à une demande sur ChatBox. J'espère qu'il est pas trop nul. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"<strong>Et si une petite fille faisait fondre le cœur d'un Russe ?<strong>"

Vous savez, beaucoup de personnes disent qu'Ivan n'a pas de cœur ou juste un muscle gelé depuis des années à force d'oublier d'aimer. Si ces personnes avaient raison, à la naissance d'une ravissante enfant, son cœur avait dû dégeler et donc reprendre vie devant le visage adorable, aux traits doux et caressants de la jolie Romanov.

Vous avez donc compris je parle de la jeune Anastasia. Cette petite fille qui fit fondre toute la Russie et qui fût aussi son cœur. Ivan aurait tout donné pour un sourire de la jeune enfant. Tout. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle mauve de ses yeux, comme il tenait à ses sœurs, voir plus. Ivan aimait cette petite fille. Il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui.

Voilà, maintenant que vous savez à peu près les sentiments du Ruskov pour la fillette, je peux vous expliquer cette journée de décembre qui restera encrée dans la mémoire d'Ivan à jamais.

Il s'en occupait, comme chaque dimanche. C'était avec lui et lui seul qu'elle passait sa journée. Et ce jour-là, il neigeait. De gros flocons, de beaux flocons. Et il faisait aussi très froid et donc, on avait demandé à Anastasia de bien se couvrir. La petite avait obéi et c'est vêtue d'un manteau brun et d'une grosse écharpe qu'elle était sortie rejoindre le Russe qui l'attendait juste dehors. Celui-ci regardait les flocons qui tombait un par un pour se fondre dans la couche déjà importante du manteau blanc. Il se retourna en entendant la porte se refermer et lui sourit, avant de poser un genou à terre, tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou du Russe, là où trônait l'écharpe qu'il ne quittait jamais, et doucement, il la serra contre son corps imposant. C'était comme ça chaque dimanche une étreinte silencieuse, voire même religieuse. Simple et sans mot, sans fioriture, juste un simple geste qu'eux seuls savaient apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ca signifiait la fin d'une semaine sans l'autre, une journée bien belle, mais aussi la fin de celle-ci et donc à nouveau la séparation pour sept longs jours. Finalement, Anastasia se détacha d'Ivan et lui tendit sa petite main. Le Russe se releva après l'avoir pris et ils se mirent à marcher, toujours aussi silencieusement.

Les deux marchèrent main dans la main, pieds dans la neige immaculée durant une bonne demi-heure quand l'enfant osa dire de sa petite voix :

- Dis, Ivan…

- Oui, Anastasia ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois que le dimanche ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, il me semble.

- Tu as menti, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas une maladie bizarre qui t'oblige à dormir les 6 autres jours de la semaine.

- Ahah… Qui t'as donc révélé mon secret ?

- Ta grande sœur.

- Mh… Alors je vais t'expliquer, ce que je fais quand je suis loin de toi. Mais d'abord, viens, allons nous asseoir un peu. Tu dois être fatiguée d'avoir tant marché.

Ivan lui sourit à nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers un banc épargné par la neige, car sous la protection d'un perron en bois. Il attrapa la petite fille sous les aisselles et s'asseyant sur le banc, il la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle avait les joues rosies et le nez rougi par le froid et la température ambiante. Lentement, Ivan enleva son écharpe et la passa autour du cou d'Anastasia et lui recouvrit le bas du visage.

- Ainsi, tu n'attraperas pas froid.

- M-Mais… C'est ton écharpe…

- Peu importe. L'important, c'est que tu restes en bonne santé. Ce serait idiot que tu éternues et que tu tousses, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sûrement…

- Bon. Je vais te dire où je suis, le reste de mon temps.

Vous croyez vraiment qu'il lui raconta la vérité ? Allons…

Ivan lui raconta une histoire plutôt que la vérité. Il étoffa sa vie de Nation dans un étau de soie, lui présentant ainsi comme une bague sur un couffin bordeaux. Il lui parla de contrées glacées, de personnes aussi grandes que le plus majestueux des chênes, de montagnes tellement hautes qu'elles traversent le ciel entier. Il lui raconta que la neige ne cessait jamais de tomber, que là où il passait ses journées, le vent faisait rage et qu'il fallait toujours être bien couvert pour échapper au froid meurtrier de ces plaines. Il lui parla de Moscou, même si elle y vivait. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il parlait de sa ville, elle pensait sûrement qu'il lui parlait d'une ville lointaine, presqu'au bord du monde. Aux yeux d'Anastasia, les mots d'Ivan n'étaient que réalité et pure vérité. Rien n'était plus vrai que ce qu'il lui inventait. Le monde d'Anastasia, c'était Ivan qui le régissait. Chaque mur, chaque couleur, chaque fleur, chaque maison, c'était lui et lui seul qui les créait.

Il était un peu le roi d'Anastasia. Dans l'esprit de la Romanov, il était à l'origine de tout, et c'était à ses côtés qu'elle devait se trouver pour que tout aille bien. Elle était encore si jeune, n'importe quelle sottise pouvait lui convenir. Tant que c'était la Russie qui lui racontait.

Ivan lui montra le ciel et lui dit simplement : '' Dans le ciel, flottent des ballons plus colorés que la plus belle de toutes tes poupées. Ils sont là pour te protéger. Quelqu'un les pilote et à chaque fois qu'un danger t'approche, ils viennent pour te sauver et pour qu'ainsi la terre continue de tourner. Tu comprends, Anastasia ? Tu es le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus merveilleux et le plus important de tous les rouages de notre monde. '' Et il ramena une des mèches des longs cheveux de l'enfant derrière son oreille, avant de s'approcher et d'embrasser sa joue.

- Moi aussi, je te protège. Et je te protègerai toujours. Tu n'as rien à craindre, sois juste heureuse et souris, ris, danse, sois la joie incarnée. Je surveille tes arrières, ma douce petite princesse.

- D'accord. Tu promets de ne jamais partir ?

- Je te le promets.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours, Anastasia. Pour toujours.

L'enfant lui sourit et le cœur d'Ivan se réchauffe un peu plus. Comme à chaque fois que la petite rit ou sourit. Doucement, il la fit descendre de ses genoux, et ils reprirent leur marche dans la neige désormais marquée de leurs pas.

Et lorsque tombe la neige, en décembre et un dimanche, Ivan regarde le ciel et pense aux ballons colorés en espérant qu'ils la protègent, là où elle est.


End file.
